


The Claim

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Claiming, Dark!Scott, Fighting, Full Moons, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Theos pack vs Scotts pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: On a full moon, Scott accidently claims his estranged pack mate, Stiles. Only Stiles' boyfriend, Theo, doesn't like that very much.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles walks into his house and shuts the front door behind him, trapping the cold February air back outside where it belongs. "Dad?" He calls out, dropping his coat on the couch and walking into the kitchen. A pink sticky note catches his eye. _Had to work a late shift, see you in the morning_.

Stiles takes out his phone and starts walking up the stairs as he calls Theo. " _Miss me already?_ " he says as he answers on the other line. Stiles rolls his eyes as he reaches the top of the stairs. He starts walking down the hall, kicking off his sneakers as he does. "My dad's not home," he says, "you wanna come over?"

Stiles can practically hear Theos smirk as he answers, " _Anything for you babe_."

Stiles enters his dark room, all the furniture only illuminated by the light of the full moon leaking in through the window. Stiles feels around his wall for the light switch, and flips it on. The room explodes with light, and Stiles notices a figure sitting on his bed.

Stiles yelps in surprise. Theo in his ear says, " _What's wrong, what happened_?", as Stiles jumps back and gets a look at who is sitting on his bed. It's Scott. Scott McCall, just sitting in his room, in the dark. His eyes have dark circles underneath them and his face is completely blank, scarily so. "Uh-" Stiles says into the phone, "nothing. My dad just came home, I'll text you later." He hangs up before even saying goodbye, and eyes Scott confusedly.

"What are you doing?" He asks in genuine shock. He hasn't spoken to Scott in months, let alone seen him in his house of all places. They fell out when he accused Stiles of murder. But Stilss forgets about that for now, because something about Scott is definetly _off_.

Scott waits a moment before he speaks. "Was that him?" He asks eerily, staring at Stiles with lifeless eyes. Almost.. angry eyes. Stiles swallows.

"Theo?" He asks, to which Scott barley nods to, "yeah," he answers, "that was Theo." Scott doesn't look away. Stiles shifts where he stands, not knowing what else to say, or what Scott is doing here. "You smell like him," Scott says darkly. Stiles' eyes widen at the statement. "Are you dating him?"

Stiles looks him up and down. ".. yeah. I guess. Why are you here, Scott?"

Scott stands. Stiles steps backwards. Because even though this is Scott, it doesn't seem like Scott at all. This is like Scott back on his first full moon two years ago. "You're not a part of his pack."

Stiles tilts his head. "W-what?"

Scott steps closer, eyes glowing red all of a sudden. "You're not part of Theos pack," he repeats, voice dark and threatening, "because you can't be part of two packs."

Stiles swallows again. "I'm not part of your pack, though, Scott," he defends himself, slightly afraid of the way Scotts looking at him like prey, "you kicked me out of the pack."

Scott shakes his head. "But you will be," he says ominously walking around Stiles and shutting the bedroom door, trapping them both in. Stiles backs up into the opposite wall, as Scott locks the door and continues, "There are two ways to make a human part of the pack. You can bite them," he turns around and looks at Stiles intensely, "or you can claim them."

Stiles looks at him confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asks, stepping forward a bit, trying to sneak around Scott and to the locked door. Scott grabs him by the waist and pushes him roughly to the bed on his back. He then climbs on top of him and pins down his wrists.

"Scott what're you-"

"I can't stand seeing you with him," Scott interrupts, fangs growing in his mouth, "you smelling like him. Whenever I see you with him in the hallway-" he stops and growls, "I want to tear him apart Stiles."

"Why?!" Stiles asks, struggling against his grip, "you're the one who kicked me out of the pack, I don't understand-"

"I didn't think that you'd be with _him_ ," Scott growls, "you're my best friend. You're not his." Stiles stares up at Scott in confusion. Scott leans in far too close and says in Stiles' face, "You're not his, you're mine."

Stiles eyes widen as Scott leans down and kisses him. "Mmhh.." he groans in surprise, pushing Scott away. Scott only moves a few inches away before he flips Stiles so he's on his stomach. "What the fuck are doing?!" He yells, struggling as Scott places a hand against his back.

"It's the only way without turning you," Scott says in a growl, pulling Stiles pants down to his knees. Stiles screams, only to get his mouth covered by a clawed hand. Stiles tries to struggle but even a human Scott could've done this, he has no chance against a true alpha.

"Just- relax," Scott growls, pulling his cock out of his pants. Stiles screams against his hand, hands gripping the bedsheets as he's forced down. 

Scott does nothing to prep Stiles at all before he starts thrusting his dick into him. Stiles cries, at the slow, but oh-so painful force. A hand scratches at the one holding his jaw shut. He feels a cascade of tears flowing down his cheeks. Scott releases his jaw in favor of pushing his head down into the pillow as he thrusts all the way in.

"Aghhh.." Stiles groans, trying to wriggle away from the terrible sensation. Scott bottoms out and rams himself right back in. "Scott, stop!" He screams, trying to struggle away but being held down onto the matress. "It's the full moon! Just- just-" stiles squeezes his eyes shut.

"I'm your alpha," Scott snarls into his ear, thrusting all the way out then forcing his way back in, "And you're mine. Right?" Stiles yelps when Scotts claws dig into the small of his back. "Say that you're mine, Stiles. That you're not his, you're mine."

Stiles uses his hands his cover his ears. He tries to pretend that this isn't Scott, that this is all a terrible nightmare that he'll wake up from. Because it's Scott. Why is Scott doing this, he's supposed to trust Scott. 

But it's hard to ignore the sound of skin on skin that's echoing through the room. "Agh, God," he cries out as Scott increases his pace. Scott pulls his body up so Stiles' back is flush against his chest. One of his muscular arms wraps around his torso, and Stiles digs his nails into the limb.

Scott stops with a moan, and Stiles feels the cum fill him up. He sighs in relief, but Scott doesn't release him. He sticks his nose into Stiles' neck and sniffs him deeply. Stiles opens his eyes again just as Scotts fangs dig into the fragile skin on his neck. Stiles makes a surprised, pained noise.

Scott finally releases him, and Stiles falls onto the bed panting. He feels the Scotts weight lift off of the bed. He hears Scotts footsteps backing away and the sound of him pulling up his pants. "... are you-" Scott starts, then backs away from the bed, "are you okay?"

Stiles doesn't answer. He pulls a blanket over his body and turns the other way. Scott swallows. "It was the only way. I'll see you at the pack meeting on Friday."

The sound of the door closing fills the room and the light turns off, leaning again only the moonlight to illuminate the bedroom. A text notification sound sounds out. Stiles glances at his lit up phone and barely sees a text from Theo that reads, _Maybe we'll hang out tomorrow after school_.

Stiles squeezes his tear filled eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles feels the hot water pounding on his head from the shower faucet above where he sits against the porcelain tub. He's been in the shower for hours, trying to get rid of this terrible feeling in his gut but it hasn't gone away. Stiles stands finally, wincing as he does, and turns off the shower. He stands there a moment, and takes a deep breath.

The tile floor is cold under his hot feet. He grabs a soft towel from the rail and wraps it around himself. As he's walking out of the bathroom mirror reflection catches his eye. He stops and stares. The bite mark on his neck is red and irritated, but very much still intact. He rubs it with careful fingers then exits the room.

He dresses himself in a thick sweater and soft sweat pants, then very quickly leaves the room. He can't be in his bedroom right now. Even after washing the bloodied sheets, and replaces the blanket, he just can't.

He decides to sit in the kitchen, staring at his water bottle. An he must be sitting there for a long time, because next thing he knows it's 2 pm and Theo is entering his house with the spare key Stiles gave him. "Hey baby," Theo says as he enters the kitchen, placing a plastic bag down on the counter. He unloads a cup of soup and movies from the convienent store. "Hope you're hungry. This will make you feel better."

"I'm not sick," Stiles says, voice hoarse. Theo stops unpacking his bag and shoots Stiles a confused look. Stiles swallows. "I- I just wanted to stay home."

"Oh," Theo says, leaning against the counter, "well you could've told me that. I could've stayed home too, kept you company," he ends with a smirk. Stiles looks away, as Theo starts to take movies out again, "we could still watch these, though-"

"What do you know about claiming?" Stiles interrupts, looking back up at Theo. Theo stops unpacking and looks back at Stiles. He places the movie he's holding onto the counter along with the others. "About," Stiles continues, "werewolves claiming people."

Theo rests his elbows against the counter. "When alphas want someone part of their pack- or under their control- they can either bite and turn them, or make them their mate," he explains, "claiming is basically making a human an alphas mate. Why do you ask?"

Stiles scratches his neck nervously. "And what would the human- what would happen? Could it be broken off by the human?"

Theo gives him a strange look as he answers, "it's like being married. The human usually doesn't feel as strong a connection, not as strong as the alphas, but there's usually a little something. But the alpha feels- protective. Like their mate is their property. Only the alpha can break it off."

Stiles sighs and looks down. "Why are you asking me?" Theo asks more intensely, walking closer. Stiles stands. Theo sniffs the air and then closes the space between then, grabbing Stiles' neck and examine the punctured skin. He stares for a moment at the bite before Stiles pulls away.

"Who?" Theo asks, face blank. Stiles rubs the sore mark and looks away. "Who?" Theo repeats, stepping closer, angry this time. "Scott," stiles whispers out the terrribke name, not able to look into his boyfriends eyes. He knows how mad Theos going to be.

Theo steps backwards and sighs, obviously not knowing how to respond. Stiles sits back down st the counter. "Why?" Theo asks, crossing his arms, "I mean how did this even happen? Have you been cheating on me?" Stiles shakes his head. He closes his eyes briefly. He's not ready to talk about it yet. "So what the fuck, Stiles?" Theo asks, slamming his hands down on the table, "you just decided on a whim for him to mate you? What the hell happened?"

"He- uh-" Stiles stutters out, carefully not looking into Theos eyes, "he was here last night. A-and... " Theo tilts his head, and his face softens. Stiles wipes away an oncoming tear, and lets out a deep breath. "And- he- uh- was yelling about how he didn't want me to date you, and that.. I was his."

"Did he rape you?" Theo asks, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands on the table. Stiles cringed at the word. That terrible word. He doesn't want that stupid word associated with him. 

"I should've- I shouldn't have let him-"

Theos eyes shine golden. He walks out of the kitchen. "Theo?" Stiles calls out, getting up and walking into the main room. "Theo," he says as Theo walks towards the front door, "where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kill him," Theo says shortly, reaching for the door knob. Stiles grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him away from the door. "You can't, Theo-" "why not?" Theo asks with a growl, "he deserves it, he fucking raped and claimed you-"

"I know," Stiles says calmly, "but you can't kill him, Theo, you don't kill people anymore, remember?"

Theo looks away angrily, though Stiles doesn't think he's very angry at him, just at Scott. "What the hell else am I supposed to do?" Theo asks, "just let that piece of shit have you?"

"You said that alphas can reverse the claim, right? Maybe- maybe Scott will reverse it, I mean it was a full moon, maybe it was a mistake-"

"Claiming isn't a mistake," Theo interrupts, "he's had this in mind for a while, and he did it because he knew I wouldn't be there to protect you. This was a plan, and if it was a plan why would he just reverse it? I have to kill him, Stiles."

Stiles shakes his head. "You can't," Stiles says, "don't kill him, promise me you won't kill him, Theo."

Theo huffs, and looks away. Stiles looks at him with baited hope. Then he nods. "I- I won't. But if he tries to do that again- we'll find a way to reverse it, alright? I'll find a way." Stiles nods. Theo looks him over, then asks, "are you hurt? Have you told anybody?" Stiles shakes his head. Theo takes his hands. "Okay. You'll be okay. He can't force you to be with him."

"But what about the connection?" Stiles asks. Theo shakes his head. "I won't let him lay a hand on you, baby," he says comfortingly. Stiles sighs. Theo pulls him in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's not your fault," Stiles whispers. It's not his fault. It's Scotts fault. Stiles closes his eyes and lets out a nervous breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to go in," Theo says from where he leans against Stiles' dresser as Stiles pulls on his hoodie, "you have a lot of classes with him. Maybe you just shouldn't-"

"It's not like I can drop out of school, Theo," Stiles says with a shrug, "I'll be fine. I mean, even if he says anything to me-"

"If he tries to go near you I'm gonna kill him," Theo interrupts. Stiles rolls his eyes. "I will. Or Tracey will, or Corey will"

"I get it. I'm protected." Stiles mutters, wishing that he didn't need protection. Wishing that he hadn't even told Theo, because now Theos being over protective and hasn't tried to kiss him since he found out. Wishing Scott hadn't been in his room when he came home.

-

Stiles walks into his history room with baited breath. Scott is in his normal seat, talking to Malia ahead of him, looking so very normal. His head snaps up as soon as Stiles enters. He looks away with guilty eyes, as Stiles walks over and sits in his seat, right in front of Malia. He puts his book down and takes a deep breath.

"Hey," a voice behind him says. Stiles looks behind him. Malia is leaning in, and saying, "Scott told us. And- I'm just really happy to have you back in the pack you know? I miss you."

Stiles stares at her with wide eyes. That was not what he was expecting to hear today. "He- he told you?" He whispers, completely mortified by anyone knowing and at her calm reaction to the fact that her alpha- forced a claim on him.

"Yeah," she says with a shrug, "that you two are dating now. That he claimed you," she reaches over and touched the mark on his neck. Stiles flinches away.

"Malia were not really trying to make it public yet," Scott says, leaning in, swallowing nervously. Malia sits back in her seat with a shrug. Stiles stares at Scott with wide, confused eyes. Scott shoots him a sad look, almost begging him to play along. Stiles just turns back around and stares at the front board.

-

Stiles is walking down the hallway when a hand grabs his arm and pulls him into an empty classroom. Stiles stumbles in the room and then straightens up, only to see Scott shutting the door. He steps backwards. "Don't scream," Scott says, holding up his hands. Stiles closes his mouth and swallows.

"I'm sorry," Scott blurts out, looking genuinely hurt, "I'm sorry, Stiles, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I never meant- I mean, I wanted you in the pack, but not like this. A-are you hurt?"

Stiles swallows. "I'm- yeah. I'm fucking hurt, Scott, in mated to a psychotic alpha werewolf." Scott sighs. "Reverse it. If you feel bad about it, then reverse it-"

"No," Scott says. Stiles' eyes widen. "I- you're safer with me then with Theo," Stiles crosses his arms, "just- not yet? The whole pack thinks we're dating, I can't tell them, I can't-"

"You're a fucking coward," Stiles says, voice shaking. Scott looks at him sadly, as he continues, "you can't just say you didn't mean to, then refuse to un-do it. I'm with Theo."

Scott growls. Stiles pushes past him to the door. "Wait!" Scott says, walking to follow him, before Stiles says, "don't talk to me ever again, Scott."

He leaves the room with no interruption.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna kill him," Theo growls, eyes glowing golden with rage. Stiles sighs, as Theo paces the empty classroom they're in. Stiles puts his hands in his lap where he's sitting on top of an abandoned desk.

"You can't just-"

"I can," Theo clarifies, stopping and turning to Stiles, "I can do it right now. That piece of shit deserves it. You're safer with him than with me," he shakes his head at Scott words, "that's ridiculous. I'd never force a claim on you."

"Will you just relax? You're gonna make yourself crazy," he mutters, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead. He adds in a mumble, "crazier."

Theo sighs and shakes his head again. "I'm trying to find a way to reverse it, babe, but I don't know if there's a way besides killing him. And you smell like him, it's driving me fucking insane."

Stiles looks down. He figured that. Theo hasn't come close to him since he found out, and it's making Stiles feel terrible about himself. Like- like it's his fault. Which, logically, Stiles knows it's not, that this was all Scotts fault, but then why is Stiles the one who has to feel terrible?

"He didn't say he _wouldn't_ reverse it," Stiles says with a shrug, "He said not yet."

"So what?" Theo asks, angry, "you're just supposed to do what he says? Until when?" Stiles shrugs, so Theo continues, "He won't undo it, he's just gonna make you be with him until you want to be with him. And you will.." he trails off.

Stiles tilts his head. "I'll what? Wanna be with him?" He asks angrily.

Theo rolls his eyes. "I think we both know how you get around Scott," Stiles narrows his eyes, so Theo explains, "you used to do anything he said. And now you have a connection to him, so there's a chance, that-"

"That I'm an idiot?" Stiles asks. Theo is about to say something, when Stiles continues, "You really think that I _want_ to be with him? After- he did that to me.."

"Baby, you know I didn't mean-"

Stiles stands. "No, you never mean it," he mutters, pushing past him and walking towards the classroom door. "Babe, c'mon-" "Ill figure out a way to break the claim by myself, just leave me alone."

-

Stiles grabs Scotts arm in the hallway and roughly drags him into the empty lockeroom. Scott lets him, then casually sits on the bench and waits for Stiles to speak. "I don't care if you don't want the pack to know what you did to me, I just want you to undo it."

Scott sighs and looks at his hands. "If I reverse it, then they'll find out," he says quietly. Stiles huffs out an angry breath. 

"Then fine," he huffs, "then what the hell am I supposed to do, Scott?" He starts pacing the lockers, "you fucking kicked me out of the pack, and when I finally felt good about myself again with Theo, you ruined that too." He sniffs, "what the hell do you want from me?!"

Stiles' hands are grabbed by Scotts. Stiles stares into his gentle eyes, as Scott softly says, "hey. It's okay." Stiles tilts his head, and feels a weird calming feeling fall over him. Then he yanks his hands away from the alpha, and swallows thickly. 

"Don't do that!" He yells at him. Scott nods and steps back. "You don't- God," Stiles rubs a hand over his face, turning away, "what the hells even wrong with you? Why did you- you don't even like guys, you loved Kira, and Allison-"

"And.. you." Scott says in a low voice. Stiles turns to him and cocks his head to the side. "I mean.. I kind of had a crush on you. Back when you first started dating Malia.. I- I mean... I'm sorry-"

Stiles shakes his head. "You're lying," he mutters.

Scott swallows. "After Allison died.. I- you were kind of my anchor. I guess."

Stiles stares at him for a moment. Then he slowly slides down the wall and sits on the floor. He holds his head in his hands. "Then why the fuck would you do that-" he shakes his head, "you're fucking- you.."

"It was a full moon," Scott murmurs, sitting down next to him, "and you were my anchor... I'd just saw you with Theo that day, and I couldn't stand to see you with him. So I thought- maybe you'd want to be in the pack again. But you didn't.."

Stiles shakes his head. "Well you got what you wanted, Theo can't even kiss me without wanting to murder you."

"I'm sorry," Scott says again, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Or force you into it. I just got so mad.. I wish I could take it back."

Stiles scratches his head. "You can take it back," he mutters with teary eyes, "reverse the claim."

"I _can't_ ," Scott says again, "the pack will hate me if they know what I did to you. I can't lose them, Stiles, not you and them." Stiles rests his head against his knees. "But," Scott says, "maybe, if you just be part of the pack for a little while.. then I can just tell them we broke up."

"... how long?" He whispers back, bitterly. 

"A month." Scott says. Stiles huffs in annoyance. Scott shoots him this sad look with wide eyes. Stiles rests his head back onto his knees with a sigh. "Fine. One month. And if you don't reverse it, I'm gonna let Theo kill you." Scott nods at the statement. Even though they both know Stiles could never do that. Because it's Scott, and Theo was right. He's always been so agreeable with Scott.

The bell to dismiss the day rings. Scott grabs his backpack and stands. "I'll pick you up later for the pack meeting tonight."

Then Scott leans down and kisses the top of Stiles' head. Stiles shoots him a glare, as he walks backwards towards the door. "Sorry," he says, "it's the claim. It makes me want to treat you like you're my mate. See you later."

Stiles hears the locker room door close and he rests his head back in his knees. "Fuck," he mutters to himself. He gets a text in his pocket, so he pulls out his phone and sees that Theo texted him, _Sorry about what I said we'll figure out a way to break the claim without killing him. Love you_

Stiles closes his eyes and lets a tear fall down his cheek. He throws his phone and it slams against a locker then falls to the floor. He buries his head in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott pulls up to the stilinski house at seven pm. He shoots Stiles a quick text to let him know he's here, and doesn't receive a response, but here's Stiles inside the house shuffling around and grabbing a coat. Scott sighs, and turns off the ignition. The pack had told him this morning that they'd been very happy he and Stiles were together. Scott just wishes that Stiles was as happy.

When he went to Stiles' house that night, he was planning to claim him. He just wasn't planning Stiles saying no. He thought that Stiles would want to be a part of the pack again. And he should've just respected his wishes and left- but god, he smelled like Theo. _Theo_. And Scott lost control. The sound of Stiles' crying and his pleading will never leave Scotts head.

Scotts head snaps over to the front door as Stiles walks out. Hes wearing that red hoodie that hangs off his lanky body, that wore through most of sophomore year. Stiles gets into the front seat without a single glance and stares out the window. Scott sighs, and slowly starts the ignition back up.

The drive is tensely quiet. Scott coughs, and says, "I- uh- bought a car," he says, "used. But, you know, its better than a motorcycle." He looks to Stiles, who's sitting with him arms crossed, glaring at the concrete rushing past them, "I crashed it. My bike."

Scott sighs again and just stops talking. He knows that Stiles doesn't like him right now. Or hates him. A text notification sound rings through the car. Scott looks over to Stiles, as he pulls out his phone. He reads the screen, then looks away and stuffs his phone back into his pocket.

Scott swallows. "Was that Theo?" He asks, in a stutter. Stiles doesn't look to him, as he answers with a small, "yeah."

Scott suppresses a growl. 

-

After the meeting is over, Stiles is the only one left at Scotts house. The meeting went fine, Stiles was very quiet, hardly said a word, but the pack just assumed that he was being shy. Thank god they have no idea what Scotts done. Malia hugged him when he came in, then Lydia gave him a kind smile. Stiles didn't smile back though.

Scott looks from the kitchen sink to the living room, where Stiles is sitting on the couch, leg nervously shaking up and down. Scott turns off the sink, and re-enters the room.

"Hey," Scott says, leaning against the doorway. Stiles looks up to him with an emotionless face. "Thanks," Scott continues, "you know. For coming and everything. For not telling them what happened."

Stiles only slightly nods. "Can you take me home now?" He asks, obviously wanting to be here any longer then he has to. Scott sighs, and takes a seat next to him on the couch.

"Did you really have that terrible a time?" Scott asks in a sad voice. Stiles only shrugs. Scott gives him a pressing look, to which Stiles only sighs and looks away.

"What do you want me to say, Scott?" He asks, tone bitter, the scent of anger radiating off of him, "yeah, I miss the fucking pack, okay? And I miss you, you were my best friend, but you- you did something really fucking bad, Scott, and you won't reverse it."

Scott swallows. Stiles leans back into the couch cushions. Scott frowns. Again with this instinct to _protect, comfort_. He wraps an arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles hesitantly leans into the embrace, and slightly closes his eyes. The scent is replaced by a content one.

Sadly, though, Stiles thinks better of it, and stands abruptly. "Just take me home," he snaps, walking out of the house. Scott rests his head in his hands and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what you want to see? Or any thoughts? Thanks, hope you enjoyed Scotts pov


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles walks into the house with a sigh. He can hear Scotts piece of shit car drive away. He rests his head against the door and briefly closes his eyes. This is worse than he thought it was going to be.

"You're hanging out with Scott again?" He hears his dad ask. Stiles' eyes snap open. His dad is in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. Stiles looks down and says, "I.. guess."

The sheriff smiles. "Good," he says, walking back into the kitchen, "I still don't know why you two weren't talking in the first place." Stiles sighs again. If only he knew. But Stiles won't tell him. Probably wouldn't believe him anyways. Stiles trudged upstairs to his dark bedroom. He turns on the light, and jumps when he sees Theo sitting on his bed.

"Motherfuck-" he says, holding his heart, and taking a breath, "Jesus, Theo, what were you doing in the dark-"

"I didn't want your dad to get suspicious." Stiles sighs. Right. They're keeping it a secret. They both agreeed that this dad would probably murder Theo. Or torture him. Maybe both. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, throwing off his coat onto his desk. He crosses his arms.

"You weren't answering my texts," he says, then he stops and sniffs the air, ".. you were with him. Weren't you?"

Stiles huffs, and takes a seat next to him. "He said that if I pretend to be his boyfriend for a month he'll break the bond. So I went to the pack meeting. What do you even care?."

"You're my _boyfriend_ ," Theo says, "it'd be pretty shitty if I didn't care about you. " stiles sighs again, as Theo continues, "do you really think that he's going to just break the bond?"

Stiles shrugs, and puts his head in his hands, "I don't really have much of a choice- And don't say we can just kill him, cause we can't, Theo-" Theo rests his hand on Stiles' back, but Stiles pushes it off, "don't! I'm mad at you."

"Baby-"

"No," Stiles cuts him off, "you're acting like you're fucking disgusted by me or something, like it's my fault that I smell like Scott- it's- I hate this. So much."

Theo rests his hand on Stiles' back again, this time Stiles lets it stay. He rubs his back soothingly and says, "im but disgusted. I'll never be disgusted by you, baby," he assures him, "I'm disgusted by _him_. I want to tear him apart everytime I see that bite mark," his hands ghost over the swollen mark on his neck, "but I think it's a bad idea for you to be seeing him."

Stiles shrugs again. "I have no idea what else to do, Theo."

Theo wraps an arm around his shoulders, and holds him. "Shh.." he says, and kisses the top of his head, "we'll figure this out. Promise."

Stiles sighs again and closes his eyes. He lets himself sink into Theo. He doesn't know why he even loves Theo, he didn't even trust him at all a month ago. But screwing around turned to feelings at some point. And now this. He's dating a very hot, and very protective chimera.

"I'm not gonna- I won't- I won't like him. I can't- not after-"

"I know," Theo says, kissing his cheek. He tilts his head and kisses him on his lips. Stiles leans into it, before Theo pulls away with a smile. "I love you. It'll be okay."

Stiles gives a half smile back. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still like this? Also any suggestions for future chapters? Steo or Sciles? Let me know please!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles taps his pen against the library table, and stares at his blank homework sheet. He sighs and rubs his eyes, putting his pen down. He looks up, to see Theo reading a textbook across from him. Tracey's next to him, writing a paper for English that's due next period and Corey's next to Stiles, doodling hearts over Masons name.

Theo's great and mighty pack. His pack. He's not ashamed to call them friends, Corey's a sweetheart and Tracey is fiercely loyal. Theo is new at this, Stiles knows, but he's doing a fine job with what he was given. 

Stiles rests his head in his palm and yawns. He's exhausted. He couldn't sleep last night. He kept having nightmares about Scott. It sounds ridiculous 'cause it's _Scott_ , but Stiles can't stop thinking about that night. The claws and the fangs, the glowing red eyes. Stiles cringes at the memory.

Tracey looks up from her paper. Her head shoots to the library door. Stiles turns around and looks, just in time to see Malia entering the library and walking towards a shelf in the back. Stiles' eyes widen as he looks back to the table. Tracey turns back to her paper, uninterested.

A text sound rings in Stiles' pocket. Theo briefly glances up at him, then back to his book as Stiles grabs his phone and opens it. A text from Malia reads, _meet me in back now_. Stiles glances behind him, then stands. Theo looks up at him again, as Stiles says, "I'll be right back."

He abruptly turns around and heads towards the back of the library, hoping that no one follows him, or listens to his conversation, though knowing Theo he probably will. Malia is leaning against a bookshelf, backpack by her feet. Stiles slowly walks over to her. "Hey," he says.

"Why are you hanging out with Theo?" She asks abruptly. Stiles' eyebrows raise. Malia goes on, "I know you guys were dating, but you're with us now? Right?"

Stiles swallows. "I- uh- I mean-"

"Stiles," Malia says, tilting her head, "why do you smell so anxious whenever you're with Scott? And- happy when you're with Theo?" Stiles licks his bottom lip. "Do you- want Theo?" She asks quietly.

Stiles glances away. ".. I don't want him, I have him."

Malia tilts her head. "Then why'd you let Scott claim you? If you have Theo, why didn't you- what the hell, Stiles? Why are you trying to hurt Scott?"

Stiles huffs out a frustrated breath. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone," he whisper-yells, "Scotts the one who.." he cuts himself off. Malia tilts her head. Stiles takes a deep breath, then thinks _fuck it_. "He forced me into this, alright? He- he snuck into my bedroom and.." he trails off.

Malia's eyes widen. "Did Scott rape you?" She asks. Stiles cringes at the terrible word. He hates it. He wishes there was a different word for what happened. Stiles doesn't answer, but Malia seems to get the message. Malia growls. Then she storms away. Stiles follows after her, and calls, "wait, Malia, where are you-"

"I'm gonna kill him."

-

Stiles follows Malia all the way into the parking lot, where Scott is getting into his car. She grabs the back on Scotts jacket and pushes him to the concrete. His head slams with a cracking noise. Scott looks up with confusion in his eyes and asks, "Malia, what-"

Malia cuts him off with a kick to his ribs. Scott makes a surprised, almost pained sound and grabs Malia's leg before she can kick him again. Malia's growl fills the empty air. Scott quickly stands and takes a step back, asking, "Malia what are you doing?!"

"You raped him?!" Malia growls out, eyes following bright blue. Stiles looks around the parking lot, grateful that it's empty. Scott swallows. He looks to Stiles, then back to Malia. "You told her?" Scott asks.

"Told me?!" Malia growls, slamming Scott against his car, "he didn't have to, he smells miserable, why would you do that? How could you force a claim-"

"Malia-"

Malia punches Scott in the face. Stiles rushes over and pulls her off him, saying, "Please, don't-" "He deserves it!" She punches him again, this time blood drips from Scotts bruised nose.

"Malia, you don't have to. It's not worth it," Stiles says.

Malia turns to Stiles. Her eyes fade back to brown. She looks to Scott, then backs away. She nods slightly, then turns around and walks back into the school. Stiles barely has time to turn and look at Scott before he's being slammed into the side of the car. All the air leaves his lungs and Scott growls, "why would you tell her?!"

Stiles' eyes widen. Both his wrists are being held firmly in place by Scotts hands. He says back, "if you don't want anyone to know, why the fuck did you do it?" He bites out.

Scott growls again. His eyes glow red. Stiles tries to struggle out of his deadly grip but he's too strong. "If you think that I'm _ever_ going to break the bond now, you-"

Stiles spits in his face. He doesn't know why- his wrists are being pinned down and he's scared of that feral look in Scotts glowing eyes- he panicked. Scott stares at him for a few tense moments. Stiles momentarily thinks that Scotts going to murder him, right here and now. Then Scotts face softens. 

Suddenly Scotts lips slam against his. His eyes widen. Scott kisses him aggressively, and keeps him trapped against the car. A roar suddenly rips through the air. Scott releases his lips and his head snaps over to the entrance to the school. 

Theo is standing twenty feet away, eyes glowing gold and claws grown out. He practically sprints over, as Scotts eyes turn back to red and he pulls quickly away from Stiles. Stiles slumps to the ground, as Theo pushes Scott to the concrete. Scott stumbles up and runs. Theo looks like he's about to chase him too, before he turns to Stiles. 

"Hey, baby," he says gently, crouching in front of him, "are you alright?"

Stiles barely nods his head. He sighs, and rests his head against his knees. Theo pets his head. "Guessing the pack knows now," he mutters. He can hear Theos sigh. "Of course," he murmurs."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles is trying to fall asleep. He's in his bed, with his pajamas on, with his eyes closed. But he can't. He's exhausted, but he can't fall asleep. It's nearly two am, and he has school tomorrow. But _that night_ keeps playing over and over in his head. That stupid night. He wishes he could just forget it already, but everytime he looks in a mirror all he sees that that fucking bite mark. He sighs, and rolls to the other side of the bed.

He opens his eyes and glances out the window. He's surprised when he sees two glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. His eyes widen as he sits up. "Theo?" He asks, through the slightly opened window.

"Hey," is all he says back. Stiles rolls his eyes. "What the hell, Theo," he says, "stop being a creep, come in."

The next moment Theo is opening the window, and gracefully climbing inside. "I didn't think you'd want me to come in."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks. This is pretty much their routine. Theo sneaks onto the roof and comes in through window, so Stiles' dad never got suspicious. But Stiles has to admit, sometimes when he wakes up in the middle of the night, Theos just _there_. Watching him. It was weird the first time, but Stiles has gotten used to it, Theos just protective. Who could blame him, every time he ever had something that made him happy, the dread doctors took it away from him.

"Because you hardly talked at school," Theo says, sitting on the edge of his bed, "and you snapped at Corey in the library. Something's bothering you."

"I apologized to Corey," Stiles mutters. Theo smirks.

"That's not my point. Did Scott do something? Has he tried to talk to you since the other day?"

Stiles shakes his heads. "He hasn't even come to school the last three days. I'm just..." he trails off. Theo tilts his head. Stiles takes a breath and says, "I'm just nervous. That he'll try to do something."

"Like what?" Theo asks, shifting closer.

Stiles shrugs. "What if he.. you know. Tells my dad.."

"I think you're dad would shoot him."

"No, not about that, about you and me." Stiles says, finally looking up. Theos eyebrows quirk up. 

"Oh," he says minimally. 

"I mean, Scott probably wouldn't do that, but I didn't think he'd ever rape me either- and I know my dad won't actually stop us from being together, but he wouldn't like it, and he wouldn't let you come over and-"

"Jesus, Stiles, take a breath," Theo interrupts him. Stiles stops talking and intakes breath. Theo leans in closer, "Stiles, nothing would stop me from loving you. Ever. I'll always be here, like it or not."

Stiles huffs out a small laugh. Theo smiles, and takes his hands. "So don't worry about that. Nothing Scott could ever do can ruin this. If I wasn't allowed to come over, you could come to my apartment."

"Your apartment has spiders," Stiles mutters. Theo chuckles. 

"I'll kill them before you come," he says with a smile. Stiles smiles back. "..maybe after we graduate, you could move in," Theo adds. Stiles eyes widen at the offer. Then his smile returns. 

"Yeah. I could do that." He responds. Theo leans in and kisses him. Stiles kisses back. Theo deepens the kiss, and wraps his arm hands around Stiles waist. Stiles shuts his eyes, content knowing that nothing Scott will do can ever take Theo away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff! Please let me know what you want to happen next!


	9. I done fucked up

AGGHHH

Ok, so you're probably wondering, 'what the hell happened to chapter 9, with Lydia and Stiles talking in the bathroom' AND I'M SO SORRY 

I deleted it off the story, and I don't have it backed up anywhere :( 

And now you're probably wondering, well, 'you can just rewrite it, why the hell are you being so dramatic.."

And here's the thing

I HATED chapter 9! Like, so much. I hated how I uncanonly characterized Stiles, and Theo a bit too, and I didn't like how it felt so forced, (NOT TO MENTION a repeat of information we already know)

Plus, I had no idea where to go from there!

Whenever I write stories I never have an ending in mind (which leaves almost all of them unfinished messes that go 23 chapters in with literally no plot left)

And I have no idea where to take this story. 

I've made quite a few mistakes, like the characterization of Scott, and how his personality fluxuates a lot from good and caring to evil and mean- trust me, I KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS 

But you guys seem to enjoy reading this, and I do enjoy writing it, so I need your help! 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment letting me know where _you_ personally want this to go, and what you want to see happen. If you don't this story will shrivel up and die, completely unfinished and a shell of what could've been

SO LEAVE ME COMMENTS, GLORIOUS COMMENTS, SO I DONT LET ANOTHER FIC DIE!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any requests


End file.
